Secrets of the Past
by Rylee87
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang encounter a half-demon named Hikari. Wait, what's this? Inuyasha knows her. What's their connection? Kagome thinks that Hikari is hiding something from them, but what's her secret? How will the others react when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was watching Inuyasha and an idea popped into my head so I had to write it down. I'm not sure exactly where this is going yet so I will see once the story gets going. Sorry if the first part sucks, but it will get better I promise. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>It had been many years since she was here, but she could remember everything like it happened yesterday. Things were starting to look up and she was actually happy with her life, but it was quickly taken away. Nothing was ever the same after that day. Now as she made her way through the woods the memories came back to her; memories she wished she could forget.<p>

She soon stopped in front of a tree. Gazing up, she was shocked at what she saw…or didn't see. The half demon that had been pinned to this same tree was now gone. How was it possible? It didn't make any sense to her, but she did know someone who could help her understand what happened.

As she walked into the village people stared running and screaming; she rolled her eyes. Some of the men stood their ground as she walked closer. She could easily out power them, however that was against her nature.

"Stand aside. This demon will not hurt us."

She glanced at the person who spoke, a smile appearing on her face. The woman was older, but she knew who it was.

"It's been awhile, Hikari."

"Yes it has, Lady Kaede."

When the others saw that Kaede knew Hikari they relaxed. Then the two of them headed to Kaede's hut. It felt strange to Hikari, being back in this village, but she was happy that she was.

"Much has changed since you were last here."

"I can see that. Tell me, what happened to Inuyasha?"

Kaede explained the long and confusing story. A girl had come from the future who is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. The girl, Kagome, was able to remove the arrow that had pinned Inuyasha to the tree. It was hard to believe that a person from the future could come here. She wasn't sure if it was true, but Inuyasha was no longer bound to the tree. For that she was happy.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He and five others are travelling to find the Sacred Jewel."

"Yes, I did hear the jewel was shattered."

"If you stay here he is sure to come back. They stop in from time to time."

"Thank you, but I think I will go in search for him. It has been too long since I have travelled."

"Hikari, where have you been all these years?"

Sadness washed over Hikari, but she didn't let it show. "I will explain another time."

Kaede nodded.

That night it was hard for Hikari to sleep. She was happy that Inuyasha was free and she would be able to see him again. She wondered what his reaction would be. She couldn't wait to see him again.

The next morning Hikari didn't waste any time in looking for Inuyasha. She did say bye to Kaede and promised she would be back to visit.

She made her way through the forest and when she came to the tree, she stopped. Thinking back, she regretted what she had said to Inuyahsa. The last conversation she had with him was an argument. She never got the chance to apologize.

Sighing, Kikari began her search.

For awhile her journey was uneventful. She was enjoying listening to the sounds of birds and other creatures. A sound she did not like to hear was a loud growl. Turning behind her she saw a large demon. His eyes glowed red.

"Lucky me. I found a half-demon for breakfast."

"All you pure demons are the same. You think you're so much better then half-demons."

"You are half human meaning you aren't as strong as full demons."

"I'm sure I can defeat you."

The demon laughed. "I highly doubt that."

He lunged at Hikari, but she quickly jumped out of the way. Taking out her sais, she turned towards the demon. As he swiped at her with his hand, Hikari jumped then stabbed his hand. The demon growled, though that did not slow him down.

Hikari went to stab again. The demon swung his tail, hitting Hikari and sending her flying into a tree. She wasted no time in getting back up and running towards him. The demon went to claw her, but Hikari was quicker this time. She jumped, kicked off from a tree and landed on the demon's head. He shook his head to knock her off. As Hikari held on to some of his hair with one hand, she used her other hand and plunged her sai on the top of his head.

The demon fell to the ground as Hikari jumped to the ground. The demon looked up at her.

"This is not over, half-breed."

"You're wrong. It is over." She then stabbed him in the eye. "I hate full demons." She cleaned her sais then continued her journey.

Hikari continued until it was almost sundown. She stopped by a river and caught a few fish for dinner. She also took this time to wash the cut she received when she was thrown into the tree. It wasn't too deep so she didn't worry about it until now.

As she finished cleaning the wound, her ears perked up. She looked towards the opening of the forest as a group of people walked out. Her eyes landed on the person in front of the group.

"Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><strong>This one was short, but I'm planning on making the next one a little longer and definitly more interesting. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank jadeblossom19, cscott2, and forehead slapper for reviewing. It means a lot. As promised this one is longer and I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

><p>Silence filled the air as Hikari and Inuyasha stared at one another. Hikari couldn't believe that she was seeing Inuyasha. She wanted to run up and hug him, but she restrained herself. She wasn't about to let strangers see her act in such a way.<p>

She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone from the group spoke.

"Inuyasha, who is she?"

Hikari glanced at the girl who spoke. She was dressed in strange clothing so she assumed that was Kagome. Maybe it is possible for someone to travel from the future.

"Hikari." Inuyasha said, though it was more to himself then to anyone else. "I can't believe it's you."

"I think I should be the one saying that. Last I saw you; you were pinned to a tree. I never thought I would see you again."

"I asked Kaede where you had gone, but she said you left as soon as Kikyo was laid to rest.

"Don't ignore me, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Is she another girlfriend of yours?"

Hikari looked at her and laughed. "Of course not. I'm his sister."

Everyone stared in shock. "You never mentioned you had a sister." The monk said.

"Inuyasha, I'm hurt. You haven't talked about me at all?" There was playfulness in her voice. "Then I will introduce myself. I am Hikari. Inuyasha's younger sister, by five minutes."

"So you're twins. That's interesting. I am Miroku. This is Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome." He then walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted.

Hikari hit him over the head. "Not a chance."

Soon they were all seated around the fire Hikari had started and were cooking the fish. Kagome had apologized about thinking that Hikari was Inuyasha's girlfriend. Now that she looked closer, she could see the resemblance. Hikari had long white hair with dog ears like Inuyasha, but she had the purple markings like Shessomaru. There was also something else she noticed.

"Hikari, I noticed you have a jewel shard."

"Yes, I do." Hikari took out two shards from her kimono.

"Where did you get the two shards?"

"I…took them off a demon I fought. Kaede told me you were gathering them so you can have them." She handed Kagome the shards.

"Hikari, have you heard of a demon named Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

Hikari was silent for a moment before she answered. "No. who is he?"

Everyone explained about Naraku. How he had cursed Miroku with a wind tunnel in his hand. How he was responsible for Sango's whole village being killed. And how he was the one that pit Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other.

"He's also gathering the jewel shards so we need to get them before he does." Inuyasha finished.

"We would love it if you came with us." Kagome said. "And I'm sure Inuyasha would be happy."

Hikari just nodded, wondering if it would be a good idea to go with them. She decided she would go with them for awhile. She did miss Inuyasha.

Later that night everyone was asleep, except Hikari. She sat by the water's edge, twirling her finger in the water. It wasn't long before Inuyasha sat next to her, though he said nothing. After a few minutes Hikari looked at him.

"I know what you want to ask so why don't you just ask already?"

"How do you know?"

"It's that telepathy link we have." Hikari smirked. "I know you and besides, if the situation was reversed I would want to know where you have been for the last fifty years."

"So, where have you been?"

"Just travelling around. No offense, but I wasn't going to stay in a village just because you were pinned to the tree."

"Yeah, you never did like staying in one place for too long. Find anything interesting in your travels?"

Hikari shrugged. "Not really. I think now things are going to get more interesting though."

Inuyasha didn't know what she meant by that, but he didn't ask.

"By the way Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The argument we had before. I never got the chance to apologize."

"Hikari, you really need to learn to let things go. I accept your apology though."

Hikari smiled. "Thanks."

For the rest of the night, the two of them talked about anything and everything. It felt so good to be talking with her brother again. It was him that kept her going all those years.

The next morning when everyone had breakfast they were headed off. Kagome, Sango and Hikari became fast friends. Much to Inuyasha's annoyance, Hikari was telling them about their childhood.

Finally, Inuyasha turned towards his sister. "Would you stop telling them the embarrassing things from my childhood?"

"No, it's so much fun."

"Fine, then I'll just tell them an embarrassing story about you. One time when were at the river, Hikari thought-"

Hikari quickly covered Inuyasha's mouth, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "All right, I won't say any more. Please don't tell them that."

Inuyasha pushed her away. "Ok, but if I hear you telling any more stories, I will tell them and you won't be able to stop me."

"Fine."

"Isn't it nice that Inuyasha gets along with at least one of his siblings?" Kagome said.

"Well, Inuyasha and Hikari are both half demons with the same mother." Miroku said. "Unlike Sesshomaru who is a full fledged demon. It makes sense those two would be the ones to get along."

"We can hear you, you know?" Inuyasha told them.

"How is Sesshy anyway?" Hikari asked.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Sesshy?"

"I couldn't say Sesshomaru when I was younger so I called him Sesshy."

"He still hates humans and he still hates half demons." Inuyasha answered. "Did you expect him to suddenly turn a new leaf?"

"You never know."

"I do know. Sesshomaru will never change."

_I can still hope. _Hikari thought with a smile.

Inuyasha and Hikari soon stopped as they looked around then looked at each other. "I smell blood." They both said.

They all ran to a village and were shocked at what they saw. The village was destroyed and there was no one in sight.

"The demon who did this is still here." Inuyasha said.

Hikari glanced around. There were only a few bodies, making her wonder if other villagers got out all right. She was about to speak her thoughts when something caught her attention. She made her way to one of the torn down houses and peered inside. There, standing in a corner was a little girl. Hikari took a step towards her, but the girl moved back, though it did no good.

"It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." Hikari said in a gentle tone. "I want to help."

Hikari slowly moved towards the girl and as she did, she saw a body of a woman next to the girl. She assumed it was her mother.

Hikari held out her hand. "Take my hand. I promise not to hurt you."

The little girl stared at Hikari for a moment before she wiped her eyes and took Hikari's hand.

"That's a good girl." Hikari picked up the girl and carried her out. "My name is Hikari. What's yours?"

"Kisa."

"That's a pretty name. Well Kisa, I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

"It looks like we know the sensitive one on the family." Miroku said when he saw Hikari.

"You falling for her already?" Sango glared.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, who was also glaring, then at Sango. "No, just an observation, I swear."

When Hikari walked up to the others she looked between the three. "Did I miss something?"

"Not at all."

"The other villagers went to a cave over the hill." Kisa said.

Hikari looked over at the hill then at the others. "I'm going to go see if others survived. You can handle the demon, can't you?"

"If it's still here." Sango said, looking around.

"It's here all right." Inuyasha said. "I just don't know where."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hikari started walking when Kagome chased after her. "I'm going with you."

Together they climbed the hill, still being alert for the demon. Hikari could smell the demon close by, though she didn't know where it was hiding. She was actually glad that Kagome came with her because that way if they did run into the demon then Kagome could take Kisa to safety.

Once they made it to the top they saw a cave at the bottom.

Hikari could smell the demon close by, though she didn't know where it was hiding. She was actually glad that Kagome came with her because that way if they did run into the demon then Kagome could take Kisa to safety.

Once they made it to the top they saw a cave at the bottom. Hikari didn't put Kisa down until they were at the cave entrance and saw other people. A few of them were surprised to see Kisa, some were happy that she was safe, but others were ready to fight.

"Back away from the child, half demon."

"Wait, don't hurt her." Kisa said. "She saved me." Kisa ran to the villagers. "She's nice."

Some of them weren't convinced, but it didn't bother Hikari.

"Why?" One of the villagers asked.

"It's not in my nature to kill."

"Thank you, Hikari." Kisa smiled.

Hikari smiled back. "You're welcome."

"We're going to deal with the demon." Kagome said. "You villagers stay here and we'll come get you when it's safe."

"How are two girls going to stop a demon?"

"Hey, I am half demon." Hikari snapped. "We'll handle it."

She then turned around and started walking back to the other; Kagome followed.

"We also do have help." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but they don't need to know that. Women can be just as good as men if not better. And half demons can be just as strong as full demons."

"You sure are like Inuyasha."

"In some ways. In other ways we are a lot different."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a growl and Sango scream. The two quickly took off running to help their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hikari and Kagome arrived back in the village, they saw Sango rubbing the back of her head. She didn't seem to be seriously injured. Inuyasha and Miroku were looking around.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"The demon attacked, that's what happened." Inuyasha answered.

Hikari looked around, but saw no demon. "What demon?"

"It came out of nowhere." Sango said. "I was hit in the back of my head, but when we turned around the demon was gone."

"So the demon can disappear?" Kagome asked.

"It seems that way."

Hikari took out her sais that were strapped to her boots as she continued to look around. There was a mixture of the demon's scent and blood of the villagers. She knew the demon was still here, but where could he be?

Movement caught Hikari's eye. She raised her sais as she made her way over there. When she saw nothing she turned, but before she knew what happened, she was it in the back and sent flying. She hit the ground hard.

"Hikari." Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm fine." Hikari said as she stood up. She looked at where she had been standing previously, but saw no demon. "Why don't you show yourself? Come face us like a true demon."

At first it looked like the demon wasn't going to show himself, but then he appeared. It looked like a big, green reptile.

"It can blend in to his surroundings." Miroku said.

"It's like a chameleon." Kagome said.

"Well, it's going to be dead soon." Hikari said as she ran towards the demon.

The demon swung its tail, but Hikari ducked. She then jumped up and went to stab him, she was sent flying when his tail hit her.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Watch how it's done."

Inuyasha charged the demon with his sword raised. The demon went to swipe at him, but Inuyasha dodged then slashed the demon. He growled as he swung his tail. Hikari stood up as she threw one of her sais at its tail.

"You think that tiny weapon will kill a demon?" Inuyasha laughed. "You should get a real weapon."

"My weapons do just fine killing demons."

The two of them started arguing back and forth about whose weapon was better. The others stood staring at the siblings.

"How did this turn into a contest of weapons?" Sango asked; the others shrugged.

"Hikari, Inuyasha, look…" Shippo tried to say, but it was too late.

While the two had been arguing, the demon took this time and hit both of them.

"That's it. You're going down now." Inuyasha said. "I'll take care of this, sis."

Hikari glared. "I'm just as capable as you are."

"My weapon is still better. Watch this." Inuyasha raised Tessaiga and rushed towards the demon. Just as he was about to slash the demon, it disappeared making Inuyasha swipe at the air. "Damn it."

"I see your sword can't find a demon that can blend into its surroundings. Guess it's not so great after all."

Inuyasha glared at his sister. "I doubt you can do better."

"Do you think we should help them?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure they can handle it on their own. Besides, I'm enjoying watching the sibling rivalry. I wonder who will take down the demon."

"Miroku, we really should help them." Kagome said.

"Do you want to get in between that?" He asked as he pointed to the siblings.

Inuyasha and Hikari were still arguing as they were trying to locate the demon, both brandishing their weapon. Hikari was in the middle of saying she could take on a group of demons when she tripped. Inuyasha started laughing.

Hikari glared as she raised both her sais.

Inuyahsa, seeing that it was aimed at him, said, "Hey, don't take it personally. You laugh at me all the time."

Hikari threw both her weapons as Inuyahsa closed his eyes. When he felt nothing he opened them and looked himself over. Then he looked behind him and saw the demon with the sais in each of his eyes. He then looked back at Hikari.

"How did you know the demon was behind me?"

Hikari shrugged as she stood up. "I didn't."

"So you were aiming at me?"

"If I was aiming at you I would have hit you."

"You just have lousy aim."

"I have perfect aim."

The demon moved and Inuyahsa slashed him without even looking back. "You just got lucky."

Hikari went over, grabbed her sais out of the demon and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Oh very mature." He looked over at the others. "And why didn't you guys help?"

"We weren't sure if you wanted us to." Shippo said.

"You and Hikari seemed to have decided on having a contest." Miroku said. "I think Hikari won."

Hikari smiled at that. "You hear that, Inuyasha? I am the best."

"I was the one who killed the demon."

"But I was the one who poked his eyes out."

"I think I'll go tell the villagers it's safe now." Kagome said as she took off.

The arguing soon stopped when the villagers came back. Kisa ran up to Hikari and thanked her for helping.

Hikari smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Hikari and the others helped the villagers bury the dead and clean the village a little. When night came they started a fire and Kagome helped with dinner. While dinner was being made, Hikari and Inuyasha were talking away from everyone.

"So, where did you get the sword?"

"Father left it for me."

"Really? And he didn't leave one for me?"

"You should get a sword. It would be better than the sais you carry around."

"I like my sais. They are just as good as any sword. I'm glad father didn't leave me anything. I probably wouldn't use a sword anyway."

"He did leave you something, though. He gave you that necklace."

Hikari fingered the necklace that was around her neck. It was an oval shape and had the symbol for protection on it.

"Yeah, but it doesn't protect much." She mumbled. "Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you."

Before she could say anything else, Kagome ran up to them and told them dinner was ready.

"We'll be right there." Inuyasha told her. "What did you want to tell me."

Hikari sighed. "Never mind. It's nothing important." She stood up and went over to the others. Inuyasha didn't think much about what Hikari was going to tell him and went to join everyone for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not that good at writing battle scenes so I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. I hope you all still enjoyed it. Thanks for reading ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the group wasted no time in continuing their search for jewel shards. Some of the villagers were worried that the demon would attack again, but Inuyasha assured them they were safe. A few even begged for them to stay one more day. Of course that did nothing and in the end they left.

Their journey was surprisingly peaceful. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in front while the girls were behind them, talking and joking around. For Hikari, it had been too long since she had a good time with friends. She was only fooling herself it could last.

_Even if I did tell them the truth, nothing will matter in the end. _Hikari thought.

"Hikari.".

Hikari looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her. She hadn't realized she had stopped walking.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked.

Hikari smiled. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." She continued walking.

Inuyasha just shrugged it off, but the others weren't convinced. No one pushed the subject though.

They walked for a few more hours until they came to a village. Miroku glanced around then headed to a nice looking hut; the others followed. There was an older man sweeping the porch.

"Excuse me sir." Mirko said; the man looked at him. "I don't mean to disturb you, but I sense an evil presence in this house."

The man look frightened. "Really? I had no idea. Can you do something?"

"But I don't-" Hikari started to say, but Miroku quickly covered her mouth.

"Of course I can do something and all I request in return is a place to stay and some food."

"Sure, sure. Anything just as long as you get rid of whatever evil there is."

Miroku nodded and while still covering Hikari's mouth, entered the house. Once inside, Hikari pushed Miroku away.

"Why did you do that? There's nothing here."

"Of course there's nothing here." Inuyasha said.

"Miroku tends to make it up so we have a nice place to stay with decent food." Kagome explained.

Hikari looked at Miroku. "And you call yourself a monk?"

Miroku shrugged. Then he went around pretending to cleanse the house while Hikari mumbled something about dishonesty.

"Why are you so annoyed by it?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not like he's hurting anyone."

"Because he's lying just to benefit himself."

"Again, why are you so annoyed? This kind of stuff wouldn't usually bother you."

Hikari sighed. "Just forget it."

Despite Hikari being irritated with what Miroku did, she did eat the food for their 'payment.' For awhile they were all joking around and having a good time, but then the conversation turned serious when they started wondering where the other jewel shards could be and where Naraku was hiding. Naraku had the most shards so the others had to get the rest before he did and figure out a way to stop him.

"We would probably have to get rid of his reincarnations first." Hikari said. "He sends them out to fight for him. Kagura is such a pain to fight."

"Hikari, I thought you haven't met Naraku or his reincarnations before?" Kagome asked.

"I…haven't. I just assumed she was a pain to fight after hearing you guys talk about her. I'm going to go for a walk." She then stood up and left.

"She's hiding something."

"Do you think she's lying about knowing Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Why would she lie about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"There wouldn't be any reason for her to lie." Shippo said. "Would there?"

Outside, Hikari sat under a tree. So many times she had wished she was younger again. Things seemed to be easier. Sure, the towns people never did like her or her brother because they were half demons, but she never faced the problems she had now.

Many times she had dreamed of her mother, wishing she was there to help with her with her problems. She sometimes found herself crying after the dreams. Of course she never told Inuyasha about it. She didn't want to appear weak especially in front of him.

Her mind soon drifted off to a day long ago. A day that she always regretted and wished so many times that she could change it.

* * *

><p><em> Hikari sat at the top of the hill, looking down at her brother and the priestess Kikyo. She was happy for them really, but she had a feeling it would never last. The couple talked for a few more minutes than Kikyo went off somewhere. Inuyasha glanced up and, noticing his sister, went and sat by her.<em>

_ "It's decided." He said._

_ "That's what you truly want?" Hikari asked, staring at the ground._

_ "It is. Listen Hikari, no matter what happens you're still going to be my sister."_

_ "The thing with humans are that they eventually die." Hikari looked at Inuyasha. "You become human and I will lose you."_

_ Inuyasha was silent for a moment before he said, "You will still have another sibling."_

_ Hikari laughed. "You know how Sesshomaru is. Even if we are his siblings, he doesn't care about us. You are the only family I have."_

_ "Maybe the jewel is powerful enough to make you human too."_

_ "Why would I want to be human?"_

_ "You would be able to fit in."_

_ "Is that why you're doing this? To fit in? If people can't accept me for who I am then I don't need them and I don't need to change who I am just to please people."_

_ "I'm doing it for Kikyo. I love her."_

_ Hikari rolled her eyes. "Of course."_

_ "Don't start that again. You can't understand because you've never been in love before."_

_ Hikari stood up and glared. "I understand perfectly. You're just like her servant, willing to do anything for her without question."_

_ Inuyasha also stood. "You're just jealous."_

_ "Jealous of what? Being in love with a human? Or lowering myself to their level?"_

_ "Lowing yourself to their level? Now you're starting to sound like Shessomaru."_

_ "If you want to become human and die like one then go right ahead. Don't come crawling to me in your old age saying you made a mistake."_

_ "I won't. This is what I want and I won't change my mind."_

_ "You choose her over your own sister? Once you become human you are no longer my brother." She then took off running._

_ Hikari didn't stop until she was far from the village. In anger, she punched a tree. She felt betrayed. How could he choose to be human? Hikari never was keen on the idea of Inuyasha becoming full demon, but if he did then at least she still would have her brother. _

_ She spent a few days travelling around with no destination in mind. As she travelled, she calmed down and soon realized she was wrong and Inuyasha was right; she hated that. Inuyasha was right when he said she was jealous. She was jealous of both him and Kikyo because they were in love, something Hikari had never felt before._

_ Sighing, she knew what she had to do. She started heading back to the village to apologize to Inuyasha and to wish him and Kikyo the best._

_ As she made her way closer she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She kept thinking that someone was following her, but when she would look around she didn't see anyone. She also didn't sense anyone around so she figured she was just making it up. She was nervous on how Inuyasha was going to greet her._

_ Soon Hikari came to a sight that made her heart stop. Pinned to a tree was her brother. She went up to her and tried shaking him awake, but nothing happened. She also tried taking the arrow out, but of course she couldn't. Hikari knew only one person who could do this._

_ "Where is she?" Hikari asked when she walked into the village. "Where's Kikyo?"_

_ No one said anything._

_ "Answer me."_

_ "Hikari."_

_ Hikari turned around and saw Kaede who had a sad look. Hikari knew something was wrong._

_ "Kikyo…she's gone."_

_ "What?"_

_ "It happened earlier today. Inuyasha attacked Kikyo and tried to make off with the Shikon jewel. Kikyo pinned him to the tree."_

_ "That doesn't make any sense. Inuyasha would never."_

_ "Demons and half demons are all the same." One villager said. "They can't be trusted and shouldn't be allowed to live with humans."_

_ Hikari glared at him. "Maybe we would be nicer if humans didn't treat us so differently. Not all of us are bad."_

_ Later that day, they held a funeral for Kikyo. Hikari still couldn't believe what happened. She knew how much Inuyasha loved Kikyo. He would never hurt her._

_ "What are you going to do now?" Kaede asked._

_ Hikari watched the flames for a while before she spoke. "I don't know, but I can't stay here."_

_ After Kikyo's ashes were buried, Hikari said good bye to Kaede then headed off. She couldn't stay any longer. As she passed by Inuyasha, she glanced at him. He looked so peaceful like he was sleeping._

_ "Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'm going to make things right."_

* * *

><p>Hikari had tried to set things right, but to no avail. She blamed herself for what had happened. Maybe if she came back sooner she could have done something. Or maybe if she didn't have that fight with Inuyasha and she had stayed. Hikari didn't know for sure and there was no use trying to change what happened in the past. All she knew was she had to make amends now.<p>

The breeze picked up and with it came the scent of a demon. She stood as she looked around. She saw nothing at first, but when she turned around she saw a man in a baboon outfit. Hikari prepared for whatever was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside, Inuyasha was about to stuff his face with more food when he picked up a scent. "Naraku." He growled. He ran outside as the others followed.

When the group arrived outside, they saw Naraku and Hikari. Hikari looked frightened which surprised Inuyasha since she never shows when she's scared.

"Look who showed up." Naraku said. "Have you told Inuyasha yet?"

"Told me what?"

"I take that as a no. What will he say?"

"Shut up, Naraku." Hikari said.

"Think of how hurt he will be when he finds out you-"

"I said shut up."

Hikari lunged at Naraku. He jumped out of the way as he chuckled. "You never were the best fighter. That's why I never sent you out to fight strong demons."

"What does he mean by that, Hikari?" Inuyasha asked.

Hikari was silent.

"She's working for me, of course."

Everyone looked at Hikari with shock and disbelief.

"No way. Hikari would never align herself with the likes of you."

"Ask her yourself."

Hikari glared at Naraku as she slashed at him with her sai. Naraku had vanished like all his puppets do. Hikari knew what was coming now. How was she going to explain it? Would they even listen? The best thing to do was to start from the beginning. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha spoke.

"Hikari, is it true? Are you working for Naraku?"

Hikari looked at her brother with sadness. "I was, but I'm not anymore."

"Did you help him pit me and Kikyo against each other?"

Anger flashed across Hikari's face. "I would never do that. I knew you two loved each other. I wouldn't come between you."

"You were jealous."

"But I wouldn't turn you two against each other."

"Did you help him gather the jewel shards?"

"Yes, but once I found out what he did – what he plans to do – I stopped. I managed to steal two shards from him."

"How could you not know what he was doing?"

There was sadness in his voice and it hurt Hikari.

"Inuyasha, I would never intentionally hurt you. I didn't know."

"You should go."

"Inuyasha-"

"I said go!"

"Inuyasha, maybe you should hear her out." Kagome said.

The others had been so quiet that Hikari had forgotten that they were standing there. She was sure that they must hate her now.

"I've heard enough."

"I am sorry." Hikari turned and walked off.

She didn't blame Inuyasha for being angry. Naraku had caused much pain especially to Inuyasha. Naraku had killed Kikyo and was the reason Inuyasha was pinned to a tree. Hikari would never ally herself with Naraku if she had known.

Hikari wasn't sure how long she had been walking. She kept her eyes on the ground, thinking about what she should do now and wondering if Inuyasha will ever forgive her.

Finally tired of walking, Hikari fell to her knees. She had tried to fix things, but instead she made them worse.

"You shouldn't cry, Hikari."

Hikari looked up at who spoke and jumped to her feet when she saw Naraku.

"What do you want?"

"Only to talk."

"There's nothing you need to say."

"I will forgive you and let you come back to me."

"What makes you think I'll come back to you?"

"You have nowhere else to go. Inuyasha will probably never forgive you. What else can you do?"

Hikari didn't want to admit he was right. She had hurt Inuyasha greatly and he wasn't going to forgive her any time soon. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew one thing for certain.

"I will never join you again."

"Even if I give you what you most desire?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I've taken a liking to you."

Hikari raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "The only reason you would like me is to do your dirty work. I won't be a part of any of it."

"Let me tell you a secret, then you can make your decision."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha hadn't said much after Hikari had left. He tried not letting what she had done get to him, but he was doing a horrible job and the others could see it.<p>

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Kagome said. "I'm sure she wouldn't work for Naraku if she knew what he's done."

"How could she not know?" Inuyasha snapped. "What did she think he was doing?"

"Naraku is manipulative." Miroku said. "Perhaps he was manipulating her."

"Inuyasha, you know your sister better than anyone." Sango said. "Do you really think she would turn against you? Would she knowingly hurt you?"

"It's been fifty years since I last saw her. A lot can change." Inuyasha then walked off.

If he was honest with himself, he would say that Hikari would never betray him. They may have their arguments, but they were always there for one another. Of course he didn't know what she had been doing in the last fifty years. There was a chance that she could have changed.

Soon Inuyasha thought back to a time long ago; a time when things seemed to be a little easier and made at least some sense.

_~Flashback~_

_Inuyasha and Hikari were little kids playing by the river. __Hikari was splashing in the water, telling Inuyasha that he should come join her. She glanced over when she received no reply. Inuyasha was kneeling down with his back towards Hikari so she could see what he was doing._

_ "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"She asked as she walked up to him._

_ "Playing with a bug."_

_ Inuyasha had a stick in one hand and was poking the bug. In the other hand he had sand and occasionally would sprinkle some over the bug while saying, "It's raining."_

_ "Don't do that. That's mean."_

_ "I can pick on the bug if I want to. It's only one insignificant bug."_

_ Hikari hit him over the head. _

_ Inuyasha glared at her. "What was that for?"_

_ "You shouldn't pick on someone just because they're smaller than you."_

_ "Why not? Humans and full demons do it to us all the time."_

_ "Do you want to lower yourself to their level? Be the bigger person and help those smaller than you. Mom says that ever life is important no matter how big or small." Hikari scooped up the bug. "Insects are no different." She then walked over to a tree and placed the bug on one of the lower branches._

_ Inuyasha threw the stick in the river. "Whatever. I was getting bored anyway."_

_ Hikari looked at him. "Are you going to be a bully your whole life?"_

_ "I don't know. Are you going to try to protect everyone your whole life? You'll probably gather up all the bugs and put them in their own village so no one can step on them." Inuyasha laughed._

_ Hikari run up to Inuyasha and pushed him in the river; she laughed. Inuyasha glared then grabbed her hand and pulled her in. the two of them began to splash each other._

_~End of flashback~_

"Thins sure were simpler back then." Inuyasha said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

It had only been a week since Hikari left Inuyasha, but to her it felt much longer. Naraku hadn't contacted her since that night. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. She had told Naraku she would think about his offer, though she had no intention of saying yes.

At the moment, Hikari was laying on the ground with her hands behind her head, staring up at the clouds. She felt like an idiot for not seeing Naraku for who he really was. Inuyasha was right. How could she not know?

The wind picked up. Hikari sat up as Kagura landed in front of her.

"What do you want?" Hikari asked.

"Naraku wants an answer."

"And he couldn't come himself? The answer is no."

"He thought you would say that so he told me if I can't persuade you then I can kill you."

Hikari stood up. "I'd like to see you try."

Hikari jumped up, ready to fight.

Kagura wasted no time in attacking Hikari. Hikari dodged the attack, missing it by inches. Kagura sent another wind attack towards Hikari. She jumped out of the way then threw one of her sais at Kagura. Kagura easily dodged it.

"You really should get better weapons." Kagura said.

"So I've been told."

Hikari dodged Kagura's attacks as she ran to pick up her sai. With sai in hand, she turned towards Kagura. She quickly slashed at her opponent. Kagura didn't move in time and was cut on her face.

"You'll pay for that." Kagura said as she raised her fan. "Dance of the dragon."

Hikari jumped out of the way as Kagura sent another attack towards her. Hikari wasn't able to dodge in time and was hit. As she hit the ground, she wasted no time in getting back up and running towards Kagura. Hikari raised her sais as she went to strike. Kagura easily stepped out of the way.

"I think you're getting slower." Kagura said.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

Hikari went after Kagura. Kagura sent attack after attack at Hikari, not giving her an opening to send her own attack. Hikari tried to dodge, but was soon overcome and was hit. Hikari stood, ignoring the pain.

"This is the end for you." Kagura said.

Kagura sent another blast of wind towards Hikari. Hikari wasn't able to react in time and was hit, sending her over the edge of the cliff. Hikari closed her eyes, thinking she was going to die. She didn't care if she did. She doubted Inuyasha would miss her. He would never trust her again.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Hikari then plunged into the water.

Kagura looked down below and saw nothing. She waited a few minutes in case Hikari came back up, but she never did. Kagura then flew off.

Hikari made her way to the surface. She glanced around her, but saw no sign of Kagura. Hopefully she would believe Hikari dead and she would be left alone. Of course, Naraku would find out sooner or later that she was still alive and will try to kill her again.

Hikari soon made her way out of the water and lay on the ground. Her body was so sore that she didn't think she would be able to move again.

It wasn't long before she sensed someone coming. She was hoping it wasn't anyone threatening since she didn't have the energy to fight. Hikari closed her eyes, waiting for whoever was coming.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Is she dead?"

"No, it looks like she's still breathing."

"She's in bad shape though."

Hikari decided to open her eyes to see who the newcomers were. Standing over her were three wolf demons.

"If you're going to kill me then just do it." Hikari said.

"Kill you? Why would we do that?"

Hikari looked at the one who spoke. He had his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. "That's just been my luck lately. It seems everyone wants to kill me." Hikari tried to sit up, but found out that was a bad idea as pain shot through her body.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you. Unless you try to kill us."

"You don't have to worry about that. I can barely sit up. I'm Hikari by the way."

"Koga. And that's Ginta and Hikakku."

"You know, Koga, she kind of looks familiar." Ginta said.

Hikari looked at him. "I don't think we've ever met."

"No, you just look like someone we've met."

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Hikakku said. "You kind of look like Inuyasha."

"So, you've met my brother."

"That mutt face is your brother?" Koga said.

"Yes. I take it you two don't get along?"

Koga mumbled something as he walked away.

"I take that as a yes."

Hikari tried sitting up again. This time she was successful, but the pain was still there. She scooted back until she was leaning against a tree.

"Must have been some demon to have done that much damage to you." Ginta said.

"Or maybe she's just weak." Koga said as he walked back towards them.

"It's bad enough I get crap for being half-demon. I don't need to hear I'm weak because I'm a woman."

"I never said that you're weak because you're a woman. I just said maybe you're weak."

Koga kneeled beside her and slapped some leaves on her shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Your shoulder is bleeding. It's not much, but at least it will help stop the bleeding."

Hikari pushed his hand away as she pressed the leaves to her shoulder. "Well, you could have been more gentle."

"Who was the demon you fought with?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me if it was Naraku or one of his incarnations."

"Did he do wrong you as well?"

"He's the reason why the rest of our pack is dead."

"I'm sorry."

That was another evil thing Naraku has done. Hikari was feeling more like a fool every minute. How is it that she had no idea what Naraku was really up to?

"Well, it's almost dark so we might as well stay here." Koga said.

Hikari looked at him. "I'm sure you can get a few more miles of travel before the sun sets."

"Maybe, but I'm getting hungry anyway." Koga looked over at Ginta and Hikakku. "Hey you two, go grab us some fish."

Hikari stared at Koga, not sure how he decided to stay or why. Koga noticed her staring and said, "What?"

"Nothing. I guess I should get a fire going."

Hikari went to stand up, only made it halfway before pain shot through her. She felt like a weakling.

"Sit back down." Koga said. "I can start the fire."

Hikari ignored him. She wasn't going to let this stop her from making a simple fire. More pain coursed through her body as Koga pushed her back down.

Hikari glared at him. "That's the second time could have been gentle."

Koga said nothing as he went to gather wood for the fire. It wasn't long before the fire was made and the fish were caught. Hikari was silent as she ate. The others were talking about something, but she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was still on the fact that she had helped Naraku while he was ruin everyone's lives.

Later that night, Hikari tried to sleep but as much as she tried sleep would not come. She had tried to fix things with Inuyasha and now she may never fix their relationship. It pained her that she messed up so bad that she would no longer have her brother.

"What are you crying for?"

Hikari quickly wiped her tears and looked up at Koga. "I am not crying."

"Could have fooled me." He said as he sat down.

"I just…I messed up and now Inuyasha won't talk to me. I won't blame him if he didn't want anything to do with me again."

"You couldn't have done anything that bad."

Hikari let out a little laugh. If only he knew. "Trust me, it's bad. You would probably kill me if you knew."

Koga raised an eyebrow at this. "Now you have to tell me what you did."

Hikari said nothing, knowing that Koga would be upset and try to kill her. Maybe things would be better that way.

Hikari sighed. "Fine, but if I tell you you have to promise not to kill me until I can put up a good fight. It's only fair, right?"

Koga was still confused, but replied, "All right."

"For a while I was helping Naraku gather the jewel shards. I didn't know what he was doing and that he was killing others and ruining their lives. I thought…Well, it doesn't matter what I thought. Once I found out what he was up to, I left and I'm not going to help him again."

"Why did you help him in the first place?"

"He found me when I was weak. I had just lost someone I cared about. At times I wasn't even aware of what I was doing. All I could think about was the person I lost. I was oblivious to most of what was going on around me. Naraku said he could help me get Inuyasha back. I should have known better."

"You must have really loved that person."

There was a faint smile on Hikari's face. "I did. I should have known he was up to no good."

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

Hikari looked at him with surprise. She was expecting him to yell at her at least.

"You were doing what you thought you needed to do to save your brother. Nothing wrong with that."

"Inuyasha won't even let me explain."

"He'll come around eventually."

"Thanks, Koga."

After that, Hikari was able to sleep. She wasn't going to give up trying for Inuyahsa's forgiveness.


End file.
